


Umzugsdrama & Die Wurzel!Akademie: Reloaded

by Amancham-DE (Amancham)



Series: Wurzel!Verse - Amancham und die Wurzelzwerge [8]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Deutsch | German, Fun, Gen, Humor
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-06
Updated: 2011-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-30 23:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amancham/pseuds/Amancham-DE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nach einem Jahr Schweigepause und Verschwundensein taucht Lindsey wieder auf ... und das Wurzel!Verse erwacht zu neuem Leben ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Umzugsdrama & Die Wurzel!Akademie: Reloaded

„Weißt du, ich bin immer noch hier."  
  
„Lindsey!"  
  
Ich war hin und her gerissen von dem Wunsch, ihn hochzunehmen und an mich zu drücken - auch wenn er dafür etwas klein war - und dem Impuls, ihn erst einmal anzubrüllen. Immerhin hatte er sich ewig nicht mehr blicken lassen. Ich war ja schon davon ausgegangen, dass er und die anderen mittlerweile doch einen Weg gefunden hatten, in ihr altes Dasein zurückzugelangen. Scheinbar nicht. Zumindest war Lindsey noch hier.  
  
„Ja. Lindsey. Ich bin überrascht, dass du überhaupt noch meinen Namen kennst."  
  
„Ey, hallo? Du warst ewig verschwunden und nicht auffindbar. Ich bin ja immer hier. Mich könntest du ja jederzeit finden. Aber ich kann dich nicht finden, wenn du dich sonst wo verkriechst."  
  
„Verkrochen? Ich hab mich nicht verkrochen, sondern bin aus der Schusslinie geblieben. Ha!"  
  
„Aha. Schusslinie."  
  
„M-hm." Lindsey stand dort auf meinem provisorischen Schreibtisch, die Arme in die Seiten gestemmt und sah mich mit einem Blick an, der mir deutlich sagte: Nicht meine Schuld, sondern ganz allein deine!  
  
„So oft ich das letzte Jahr vorbeigekommen bin, warst du immer gestresst."   
  
Ich starrte den Zwerg überrascht an. Er war mir nie aufgefallen. Etwa ein Jahr lang hatte ich ihn nicht gesehen.  
  
Außerdem ... du warst irgendwann weg und dann warst du in dem kleinen Zimmerchen und das war so voll, da wollte ich dir nicht auf die Nerven gehen und dann hier und dann doch wieder woanders ..."  
  
„Slow down!", unterbrach ich den Gnom rasch. „Wovon redest du? Wo dort und wo anders und überhaupt?"   
  
„Na irgendwie warst du jedes Mal wo anders, wenn ich mal vorbei gekommen bin."   
  
„Erkläre", forderte ich sofort.   
  
„Na erst warst du bei deinen Eltern und in dem Zimmer da oben ..."  
  
„Ja. Und dann?"   
  
„Dann warst du in nem anderen Zimmer. Kleiner Raum, großes Bett, riesiger, blauer Schreibtisch ..."   
  
„Das Zimmer meiner Freundin. Sie hat mir Obdach gegeben, weil ich noch keine Wohnung hatte, als ich den neuen Job angefangen habe", erklärte ich.   
  
„Ach ja. Neuer Job. Wie läuft es denn damit?"  
  
„Gut." Ich nickte bestätigend. „Ich mag meinen Job. „Ziemlich verrückte Arbeitszeiten, aber ich würd den gegen keinen Job der Welt eintauschen wollen. Jetzt lenk nicht ab. Du hast da von mehreren Orten geredet."   
  
„Ach so ja. Keine Ahnung, wo du im einzelnen warst. Aber die Hälfte der Zeit bin ich gottweißwo gelandet."  
  
Ich dachte einen Augenblick nach, wo ich in den letzten Monaten gewesen war.   
  
„Berlin, Amrum, Church House, Busreisen, Freizeitparks ... Alles von der Arbeit aus", meinte ich schließlich grinsend.  
  
„Hui. Du kommst ja ganz schön rum, was?"   
  
„Ja, das ist mein Job. Wieso warst du da überall? Ich hab dich nie gesehen."   
  
„Nur weil du mich nicht siehst, heißt das nicht, dass ich nie da war", gab der Kleine pikiert zurück. „Ich hab dich oft besucht. Nur um zu sehen, was du machst und wie es dir geht."  
  
„Und warum hast du nie was gesagt?"  
  
„Hast immer so schrecklich beschäftigt ausgesehen."  
  
„Wie geht das überhaupt? Ich reise in der Weltgeschichte rum und ... ich meine, wenn du nicht weißt, wo ich bin, wie kannst du da auftauchen?"  
  
„Du hast aber auch noch gar nichts gelernt!" Lindsey seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. Er stand auf, kletterte über die Tastatur zurück auf einen freien Platz am Tisch und stemmte erneut die Hände in die Hüften. „Es ist egal, wo du bist. Ich finde dich immer!", erklärte er mit fester Stimme.   
  
„Ach ja? Und wie geht das?"  
  
„Instinkt!", gab Lindsey mit vielverheißendem Blick zurück.  
  
„Instinkt", kommentierte ich trocken. „Okay."   
  
„Wie sonst willst du es bezeichnen, huh?", erkundigte er sich erneut mit pikiertem Tonfall. „Egal, wo du dich versteckst, wenn ich mich von dort wegzappe und zu dir will, dann lande ich bei dir. Immer."   
  
„Ooookay", gab ich gedehnt zurück. „Ist also egal, wo ich bin? Würde das klappen, wenn ich in einer Raumstation im Weltall oder auf dem Mond wäre?"  
  
„Du willst zum Mond fliegen?", rief Lindsey erschrocken aus. „Was willst du denn dort? Das ist doch ungemütlich. Keine Luft, keine Schwerkraft ... und meinst du, du würdest dort zum Schreiben kommen? Da oben gibt's kein Internet zum Recherchieren. Schreibst du dann auf einmal Science Fiction oder wie? Darf ich mich demnächst auch noch mit irgendwelchen Aliens herumschlagen, die du kreierst?"   
  
„Hypothetisch, Lindsey! Rein hypothetisch. Was das heißt, weißt du doch wohl?" Die Idee, Lindsey ein paar wild gestaltete Spielgefährten aus einer Science Fiction Welt vor die Nase zu setzen, war allerdings verlockend. Vielleicht sollte ich das ...?  
  
„Klar weiß ich, was das heißt!", murrte er genervt. „Ja. Okay? Vermutlich würde ich dann irgendwo im Weltall auftauchen, wenn das der Ort ist, an dem du dich aufhältst. Aber mach das bitte nicht. Ich will da nicht hin. Die ganzen Reisen in letzter Zeit waren schlimm genug. Weißt du eigentlich, wie anstrengend das ist? Wenn man nie weiß, wo man landet?"   
  
„Hm. Kann es mir ungefähr ausmalen, glaub ich."  
  
„Ach ja?"  
  
„Uhu. Meinst du, vor einem Jahr wusste ich, wo ich jetzt sein würde?"  
  
„Aber das ist nicht das Gleiche!", bestand Lindsey auf sein Recht, das schlimmere Los von uns beiden zu haben.  
  
„Aber ähnlich. So", widersprach ich stur. „In der Menschenwelt sehr vergleichbar. Bin ja kein Wurzelzwerg. Zappen geht nicht. Ich muss reisen."  
  
„Och ... soll ich jetzt Mitleid haben?" Lindsey grinste mich frech an und klimperte mit den langen Wimpern. Da war er ja, der alte Lindsey. Stur und rechthaberisch, nervenaufreibend und quengelnd. So wie ich ihn einfach liebte ... ah. Okay. Ich musste grinsen. Alles beim Alten. Ein Stück Normalität in meinem wirren Alltag. Im gleichen Moment wunderte ich mich über meine Gedankengänge. Ein Gespinst meiner Fantasie taucht aus dem Nichts auf und ich bezeichnete das als normal? Gut. Darüber wollte ich mir lieber keine allzu genauen Gedanken machen.   
  
„So." Lindsey stapfte zum USB-Hub und ließ sich darauf nieder, zwischen den beiden Monitoren und dummerweise direkt vor dem Lautsprecher. Erschrocken zuckte er zusammen, als nach dem ruhigeren Musikstück, das zuvor gespielt hatte, ein etwas rasanterer Song anfing. Ich drehte den Lautsprecher zur anderen Seite und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. „Wo war ich?", erkundigte er sich bei mir und rieb sich das Ohr, das zu dicht am Lautsprecher gewesen war. „Ah richtig. So. Und jetzt?"  
  
„Und jetzt was?"  
  
„Was ist das hier?", erkundigte er sich und fing in einer ausholenden Geste mein Zimmer ein.  
  
„Zu Hause", erklärte ich.  
  
Lindsey zog die Augenbrauen hoch und sah mich an, als hätte ich nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank.  
  
„Was?", fragte ich verwundert nach. Darüber ob ich noch alle Tassen im Schrank hatte oder nicht, wenn ich mich jetzt doch wieder mit meinem Wurzelzwerg unterhielt, konnte man mit Sicherheit streiten. Aber warum mich jetzt Lindsey so anstarrte, war mir ein Rätsel.   
  
„Zu Hause?", erkundigte er sich argwöhnisch. „Das nennst du zu Hause? Ernsthaft? Ich meine ... das ist ne Baustelle!"  
  
„Ne, ne. Baustelle war es vor zwei Monaten noch. Jetzt ist es zu Hause."  
  
„Aber ... das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein? Ich dachte, das wäre ne vorübergehende Bleibe?" Lindsey stand erneut auf und tapste zum Rand des Tisches. Ungläubig sah er sich um.  
  
„Das mit dem blauen Schreibtisch war vorübergehend. Das hier ist jetzt zu Hause und ich hoffe, es möglichst permanent machen zu können."  
  
„Aber ... das ist doch ... noch nicht fertig und so! Ich meine ... Bett, Schrank, ein Regal, ein Klapptisch und ein Essstuhl? Wo ist der Rest? Du hast hoffentlich nicht vor, diese ganzen Kisten weiterhin hier rumstehen zu haben?"  
  
Ich verstand zwar nicht, warum Lindsey ein Problem mit meinen Umzugskartons hatte, die sich noch immer in meinem Zimmer stapelten, aber ich zuckte einfach mal die Schultern.   
  
„Wohnung einrichten und Möbel kaufen ist teuer", gab ich zurück. „Ich hab nen Schrank für meine Klamotten, ein Bett zum Schlafen und einen Tisch für meinen Computer. Das reicht doch für's Erste."  
  
„Okay." Lindsey runzelte die Stirn. „Und die anderen Zimmer?"  
  
„Dauert alles. Macht aber nix. Fertig oder nicht. Das hier ist zu Hause. Also find dich damit ab."  
  
*Puff*  
  
„Hey, Angel hat monatelang in der Kanalisation gehaust. Dagegen ist das hier der reinste Luxus."  
  
„Spike!"  
  
„Hey, Große. Alles klar?"   
  
Ich wollte antworten, verkniff mir den Satz aber rasch. ‚Jetzt wo ihr hier seid, ja'. Nein. Also wie bedürftig klang das denn? Statt dessen nickte ich stumm.   
  
„Und wo warst du die vergangenen Monate?", erkundigte ich mich statt dessen.   
  
„Hey, diese mütterliche Verbundenheit wie zwischen dir und deinem Liebling hat nicht jeder", gab Spike zurück. „Ich konnte nicht einfach mit den Fingern schnippen und bei dir auftauchen. Musste warten, bis Lindsey mal länger bleibt, damit ich ihm folgen konnte."  
  
*Puff*  
  
„Da ist sie ja! Na, Lindsey? Bist du jetzt wieder glücklich?" Angel grinste.   
  
„Ja. Genau. Hörst du jetzt endlich auf, uns ständig vorzujammern, wie sehr du deine Mami vermisst?"  
  
Belustigt beobachtete ich die drei und vor allem Lindseys Reaktion auf die Sticheleien der anderen. Sein Kopf hatte mittlerweile die Farbe einer Tomate und er stürzte sich mit einem wütenden Aufschrei auf die beiden Vampire.  
  
„Ich wusste schon, warum ich nie lang geblieben bin!", kreischte er und riss an Angels Haaren.  
  
„Hey! Nicht die Haare!", heulte der Vampir auf. „Spike! Hilf mir!"  
  
Doch Spike hatte selbst genug zu tun, denn Lindseys Wut verteilte sich auf beide gleichermaßen.   
  
„Okay, wisst ihr was? Kämpft ihr das mal aus und ich geh rauchen", meinte ich grinsend, stand auf und verzog mich auf den Balkon, um meinem Laster zu frönen.   
  
~*~  
  
*Puff*  
  
„Ach ja. Die guten, alten Zeiten." Spike blies eine Miniaturrauchwolke in die Luft und grinste mich an.   
  
„Ja." Ich grinste zurück. „Rauchen auf dem Balkon. Willkommen in meinem neuen Leben."  
  
„War langweilig, ohne dich."  
  
„Hättet ja mal vorbeikommen können", murrte ich missmutig.   
  
„Hast du nicht zugehört? Lindsey mag dich überall finden, aber wir können das nicht. Er muss lange genug an einem Ort bleiben, dann ist das wie ein Marker. Dann wissen wir, wo wir hin müssen, um ihn und dich zu finden."  
  
„Huh? Also ... Lindsey ist der Link zwischen mir und euch?"  
  
„Ja. So könnte man das sagen", gab Spike nach kurzem Grübeln zurück. „Weiß nicht, ob es daran liegt, dass er der Erste hier war, dass du ihn erschaffen hast oder ob ihr einfach zu viel Zeit mit dir verbracht hat. Fakt ist: Du kannst ihm nicht entrinnen." Er grinste frech. „Schauerliche Vorstellung, was? Du tust mir leid."   
  
„Blödsinn", murrte ich und steckte rasch die Zigarette zwischen meine Lippen, ehe mir noch herausrutschte, dass ich schließlich heilfroh war, dass die Nervzwerge wieder hier aufgetaucht waren. „Ah ... Lindsey und Angel noch drinnen?", erkundigte ich mich stattdessen möglichst beifällig.  
  
„Ja. Raufen noch."   
  
„Okay."   
  
„Und?" Spike sah mich fragend an und legte den Kopf schief. „Schreibst du jetzt wieder über uns, sobald du rein gehst?"  
  
„Weiß nicht. Dachte, das gefällt euch nicht?"  
  
„Hey, was immer dir Spaß macht. Mir ist das egal. Ist ja nicht so, als würde dir das irgendwer abkaufen." Wieder stieg eine Miniaturrauchwolke auf. „Irgendwann schreibst du dich doch noch ins Irrenhaus."   
  
„Hey, so lang Lindsey mich dort auch finden kann ...", gab ich mit frechem Grinsen zurück. „Ist doch egal, wo ich bin, solange ihr mir auf den Zeiger gehen könnt."   
  
„Ja", meinte Spike und lächelte mich ehrlich an. „Ich hab dich auch vermisst."   
  
*Puff*   
  
Meine Antwort konnte ich mir also sparen. Ich drückte die Zigarette aus und marschierte zurück in mein Zimmer, wo mittlerweile Ruhe eingekehrt war. Nur Lindsey saß noch auf dem Tisch und sah reichlich zerzaust aus. Außerdem hatte er ein dunkelblaues Veilchen.   
  
„Ups. Angel gewonnen?"  
  
„Ha!" Lindsey schnaubte und winkte ab, während er sich aufrappelte. „Du hättest ihn sehen müssen, als er von hier verschwunden ist. Außerdem macht das nichts." Er schüttelte die Haare aus dem Gesicht und schloss einen Moment die Augen. Das Veilchen verschwand langsam.  
  
„Beneidenswert", kommentierte ich das kleine Zauberstück. „Sowas möchte ich auch können. Einfach so mein Aussehen verändern. Vor meiner Nase hast du das auch noch nie gemacht, oder? Normal verziehst du dich und tauchst in anderem Outfit oder ohne Schrammen wieder hier auf."   
  
„Gefällt dir?" Lindsey grinste und konzentrierte sich offenbar erneut. Die Jeans bekam einen Schlag und das T-Shirt verwandelte sich in ein Hemd mit Stickereien.  
  
Verwundert zog ich die Augenbrauen hoch und rutschte näher an meinen provisorischen Schreibtisch heran.  
  
„Angeber", kommentierte ich grinsend.  
  
„Na ja." Lindsey zuckte die Schultern. „So toll ist das auch nicht. Klappt nur mit meinem eigenen Aussehen und den Klamotten, die ich gerade trage. Ist nicht so als könnte ich mir aus dem Nichts einen Stuhl herzaubern."  
  
„Warum nicht?"  
  
„Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht kann ich nur die Materie beeinflussen, die mich selbst darstellt."  
  
„Oha. Hochgestochene Worte. Vielleicht könntest du es ja noch lernen? Also Stuhl herzaubern und solche Scherze."  
  
„Ja, vielleicht." Lindsey zuckte die Schultern und blickte erneut zu mir hoch. „Hey, ich hab das übrigens noch nicht vergessen."  
  
„Hä? Was hast du noch nicht vergessen?"   
  
„Akademie?", erkundigte er sich mit Augenrollen. „Du erinnerst dich? Letztes Jahr im Sommer wollte ich das eigentlich mal machen und dann kam dieses ganze Durcheinander dazwischen ..."  
  
„Das Durcheinander betraf ja wohl nur mein Leben. Du hättest deine Akademie ja trotzdem machen können. Dann halt doch dort!"  
  
„Hast du mir damals nicht zugehört? Dort ist unbequem. Aber hier ... Das Bett steht ja den ganzen Tag leer ..."   
  
Ich ließ den Kopf in den Nacken sinken und seufzte.   
  
„Schön. Na schön. Du lässt es dir ja doch nicht ausreden. Mach deine komischen Kurse halt hier, wenn du meinst, die brauchen das noch."   
  
„Na ja. Wir haben ja auch Zuwachs bekommen. Zwischendurch hast du ja doch geschrieben."  
  
„Ups." Ich sah Lindsey an und runzelte die Stirn. „Das funktioniert also immer noch?", erkundigte ich mich vorsichtig.   
  
„Wie eh und je. Du bist etwas ruhiger geworden, in den letzten Monaten, aber wenn du mal schreibst ... ja. Das funktioniert immer noch."   
  
„Oh ... ich dachte ... keine Ahnung." Ich zuckte verlegen mit den Schultern. „Nachdem du nicht mehr aufgetaucht bist und Spike und die anderen auch nicht, dachte ich irgendwie ..."  
  
„Was? Dass wir verschwunden sind? Zurück zu ... wo immer wir herkommen?" Lindsey klang alles andere als begeistert von der Vorstellung. Hilflos zuckte ich die Schultern.  
  
„Irgendwie schon ... ich meine ..."   
  
„Wäre dir das lieber gewesen?"  
  
„Was? Nein! Verdreh mir doch nicht die Worte im Mund."  
  
„Falls du das vergessen haben solltest: Ich war tot! Selbst wenn ich wüsste, wie ich da zurückkomme, ich würde das garantiert nicht wollen. Da nehm ich ja lieber alle deine Launen und die Quälerei in den Stories in Kauf, als das."   
  
„Okay, is ja gut. Entschuldige. Aber ihr habt euch ja nicht mehr blicken lassen. Was sollte ich denn denken?"   
  
„Was weiß ich? Hättest ja mal fragen können."  
  
„Ah ja ... ich stell mich in mein Zimmer und rufe lauthals nach dir. Wie erkläre ich das, wenn mich jemand hört?"   
  
Lindsey grinste mich frech an.   
  
„Gut, dann ist das also abgemacht. Ich komm die Tage mit der ganzen Bande hier vorbei. Dann werde ich die Kinder mal drauf vorbereiten. Also ... nächste Woche?"  
  
„Wow. Langsam. Ich fahr über Weihnachten weg und bin erst für Silvester wieder hier und überhaupt ..."  
  
„Okay. Dann im Januar."   
  
*Puff*   
  
Und weg war er. Allein und mit gemischten Gefühlen blieb ich zurück und betrachtete mein Zimmer nachdenklich. Natürlich war es nicht optimal, aber es war eben meins. Mein zu Hause. Und was ich davon halten sollte, dass Lindsey jetzt doch aus dem Nichts hier aufgetaucht war, darüber war ich mir auch noch nicht sicher. Nachdenklich öffnete ich mein Schreibprogramm ...   



End file.
